Promesse oubliée
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: [OS][Slash, yaoi kwa...] BillxTom. Comment 3 ans après tout peut changer, et cette promesse, cette promesse oubliée peut se réaliser...LEMON


**Certains connaisse peut être déjà ce one shot, je l'avais publié sur mon blog de ma fic : « thxficxyaoi »…Il fut un temps ou j'étais « fan » de TH, c'est passé, voilà, mais bon ce texte est écrit alors autant le publier xD. Ce que j'ais aussi fait pour « Mon étoile » un autre one shot du même genre.**

**Un slash Bill/Tom.**

**Et les review's ça fait toujours plaisir ;) !**

**Wolfin.**

**¤¤¤**

**POV Bill**

**Ç****a fait 3 ans, depuis mes 17 ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. Mon double, ma moitié, mon amour. On s'est aimés, d'un amour interdit, une r****elation incestue****use. Tom, son prénom résonne encore dans ma tête comme un doux chant, triste et mélancolique à mes oreilles. Je me sou****viens encore de notre premier ba****iser, nos premiers ébats. Tout, je ressent encore tous ces contacts avec lui et j'entends toujours ses**** paroles chuchotées au creux de mon oreille, ell****es reviennent, à la fois délicates et douloureuses. Jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un ****comme lui. ******

**Le souvenir de nos promesses parties en fumées ne me**** quitte pas, je m'en rappelle et je revis ces scènes comme si elles d****ataient d'hier.****  
****C'était dans notre chambre commune, un soir d'hiver. La neige tom****bait dehors, la lune demeurait la seule clarté dans l****a nuit, les volets étaient ouverts et les lampadaires au loin éclairaient la ville. Ce soir là il**** n'y avait pas d'étoiles sans le cie****l et aujourd'hui je me dit que cette nuit noire et froide n'a jamais quittée mon cœur. Ont étaient allongés dans m****on lit, serrés l'un ****contre l'autre sous les couettes. Il m'avait fait l'amour pour la première fois et même si les étoiles ne brillaient pas dehors, e****lles**** brillaient dans mes yeux. Il me tenait contre lui, les mains sur ma taille nue, ma tête calée contre son torse encore soulevé par sac****cades. Mes y****eux se fermaient tout seuls, mais je voulais le lui dire, ces trois mots qui habite mon être :******

**« Ich liebe dich. »******

**Il m****'avait sourit puis avait dépo****sé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, je sens encore ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes, même trois ans ap****rès. Et le son de sa voix lorsqu'il m'a répon****du, je ne l'oublierais jamais :******

**« Ich auch »******

**A ce moment j'ais niché ma « gueule d'ange**** » comme il disait dans son cou, au milieu de ses dreads en ****bataille et j'ais murmuré :******

**« Jure moi que tu ne me quittera jamais. »******

**Il a commencé à caresser mes cheveux ébène, puis la clavicule, le torse, le v****entre, me tirant des petites plaintes de bien être, ses p****aroles accompagnant tous ces gestes tendres.******

**« Je le jure, on s'aimera pour toujours et jama****is on ne se quittera. Je ne t'abandonnera****is pas, quoique les autres en pense, même s'ils nous rejettent je resterais près de toi. Je te le promets ! »****  
****« Moi aussi je te le pr****omet. »******

**J'ais pleuré cette nuit là, pleuré d'amour, de joie. Mon cœur était comblé, comblé comme il est vide aujourd'hui. Tou****s mes so****uvenirs de lui sont restés intacts, chaque minute, chaque seconde, dans les moindres détails, seul mon cœur n'est pas sorti indemne.****  
****M****ais ces ****promesse étaient trop fragiles ou notre amour trop peu sincère. Non ! Il était sincère, j'en suis sur. Le regard des autres, o****n le traînait comme un l****ourd poids accroché à nos sentiments. Tout le monde à fini par être au courant pour nous deux, la plupart des**** gens étaient dégoûtés. Un soir, nos pare****nts nous ont regardés, la tristesse et la colère dans le regard. Mon père a giflé Tom avec un****e force phénoménale en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à cou****ché avec son propre frère. Il n'a pas bronché, seuls ses yeux me laissaient e****ntrevoir la douleur qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Mon père ne m'a pas gif****lé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être parce que les larmes ****inondées déjà mon visage. Beaucoup de fans nous ont lâchés, Gustav et Georg n'on jamais ac****ceptés notre liaison, malgré ça le groupe a ****continué tant bien que mal.****  
****Ont souffraient tous les deux de la situation, je pleurais sans cesse, quand ****je repense à cette scène, je ****me dis que Tom était beaucoup plus mature que moi, il savait souffrir en silence et me consoler. Je n'ais pas su surmonté**** cette situa****tion et un jour j'ais dit les mots qui ont achevés notre histoire :******

**« Tom, je ne peut plus supporter tout ça. »******

**Il n'a rien répondu ****mais**** il a cédé à mes parents qui depuis la découverte de notre relation voulaient l'envoyé dans le sud de l'Allemagne, chez nos grands**** parents. Un matin j****e ne l'ai plus vu, il avait succombé à la pression, mes mots et mes pleurs l'avait définitivement éloigné de moi. ****Il me laissa seulement ces quelques ****mots écrit sur papier, ce papier je le tient entre mes doigts et aujourd'hui encore, je le serre ****contre mon cœur, comme s'il pouvait lui retirer sa so****uffrance ou l'atténuer un peu.****  
****« Je fais ça pour toi, moi, pour nous.****  
****Je t'en pri****e oublie moi, j'essaierais d'en faire autant même si je sais que c'es****t toi que j'aimerais toute ma vie.****  
****Tom »******

**Pendant des jours j'ais**** pleuré, la nuit seuls les cauchemars les plus sombres venaient m'habiter. Je me rend****s compte à ce jour que j'étais alors bien gamin ****; incapable d'assumer cette relation mais incapable de m'en défaire. J'ais grandi, j'ais changé et je ****sais ce que je veux maintenant.****  
****Tokio Hotel a continué sans Tom, mais plus avec le même succès et l'ambiance au sein du groupe se dégradait de jour en**** jour. Un peu av****ant mes 19 ans, le groupe à disparu, plongeant dans le néant, puis peu à peu ma célébrité a suivie. Je vis encore chez mes parents, mai****s de l'argent j'en ais, et beaucoup. A vrai dire je n****'ais jamais su ****quoi faire de ma vie ! Chanter c'est to****ut ce que j'avais, alors je ne**** fait rien. J'ais eu plu****sieurs aventures après Tom, au plus grand pla****isir de m****es parents qui avaient des doutes sur ma sexualité ce**** fut a****vec des filles. Ça n'a jamais duré, toutes elles**** finissaient par se r****endre compte que mon cœur ne leur**** appartiendrait pas et que mes pensé****es étaient tournée****s vers une autre personne. Aucune n'a essayé de co****mpr****endre, elle****s sont toutes parties et moi je n'ais jamai****s guéri. On ****dit que le temps est le meilleur des remèd****es, pourtant après plus de ****trois années, rien n'a chan****gé, mes plaies sont toujours là et mainten****ant je sais ****ce qu'il me reste à faire.******

**J'ais téléphoné à mes gra****nds**** parents, ils m'on dit qu'il était parti vivre dans**** une petite ville ****non loin de chez eux, il aurait même**** emménagé avec une jeune femme, l****ui le célèbre séducte****ur...Mon cœur s'est serré, j'ais quand même écr****it son**** adresse sur un petit ****bout de papier froissé. Je dois ****être sur,**** sur qu'il n'ait plus aucuns sentiments pour ****moi. En allant le voir j****e prends le risque de détruire**** sa vie car s'il m'aime encore alors je**** ferais tout p****our faire ma vie avec lui, pour le rendre heureux avec**** moi. Je me sens prêt à affronter tous les regards, à ****surmonter tous ****les obstacles, je m'accrocherais à lui ****jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à mon de****rnier souffle. En revanc****he, s'il m'a rayé de sa vie, si ses sentimen****ts se son****t éteints, si la flamme dans ses ****yeux n'est plus quand**** il me**** regarde, s'il a réussi à trouver le bonheur san****s moi, alors je dispa****raîtrais de sa vie et même je cro****is que je quitterais cet océan de do****uleurs et de regr****ets qu'est ma vie.******

**Depuis son départ je n'ais pas ****bea****ucoup changé, j'ais les cheveux toujours aussi long av****ec des mèche****s blanches, souvent je les portent lisses ****et coiffés avec un peu de g****el. Avant, lorsque Tokio Ho****tel existait encore, je les coiffais souv****ent droits s****ur la tête XD, mais j'opte à l'heure actuel****le pour une**** co****iffure plus discrète. J'ais gardé le même style, ve****stes en cuir, T-sh****irt têtes de morts ou autres moulant****s, mitaines, bijoux voyants et j****eans moulants et souv****ent déchirés. Je portes la plupart du temps mes ****basket****s nike blanches (un ptit coup de pub XDDD).****  
****Trois ans ****sans se v****oir, sans se parler, sans se toucher, sans au****cuns contacts quel qu'il**** soit et malgré tout le feu d****e mon amour pour lui n'a pas faibli. Je**** me demande com****ment il est, ce qu'il est devenu.******

**Aujourd'hui, à l'au****be de mes 21 ans je pars rejoindre ma seule raison de ****vivre, incertai****n de son accueil. Mes parents n'ont pas**** pu s'opposer, je suis majeur**** et j'ais les moyens. Pl****us rien ne me rattache ici, je n'ais pas de v****rais amis****, pas de vrais parents, aucunes personnes capable de m****e comp****rendre.****  
****Je suis au volant de la voiture que mes ****parents m'avait offer****te pour mes 18 ans, j'ais pris l****a plupart de mes affaires. Je regard****e pour la énième f****ois l'adresse de Tom posé sur le tableau de bord. P****lus**** j'approche****, plus les battements de mon cœur s'accélèr****ent. Je joue****s tout, peut être gagnerais je mais si je**** perds, je perds tout, mes ****espoirs et mes rêves en plu****s de mon amour et ma vie s'effacera, elle ****n'aura plus ****aucun sens. Quel serais l'intérêt de vivre sans la per****son****ne qu'on aime le plus au monde ? C'est comme une te****rre sans eau, sans**** lui mon cœur s'assèche.******

**C'est là ****  
****« 19 rue des mines, Biberach (v****ille qui existe vraim****ent au sud de l'Allemagne j'ais regardé sur w****ikipéd****ia XD)". J'arrête ma ****voiture et me gare sur le bord de**** la route****, autour de moi se dressent des pavillons, t****ous semblables, da taill****e modeste mais joliment bâtis,**** séparés les uns des autres par de peti****tes barrières e****n bois peintes en blanc. Je déglutit et prend une gran****de bouffée d'air. Et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas ? Im****possible ! Je ****n'ais plus rien à perdre, si je dois vi****vre juste d'un souvenir, alors**** autant en finir. Je me ****décide enfin à descendre de ma voiture, j'ava****nce le lo****ng des petites maisons en regard****ant les noms sur chaqu****e boît****e aux lettres. Mon souffle se bloque, mes yeux ****se figent, le vent lé****ger me paraît d'un coup froid et ****violent, le ciel dégagé et la chaleu****r de l'été me pèse****nt et mon cœur s'emplis de doutes, de peur, mais po****urt****ant ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter, je ne dois plus**** hésiter ! C****'est lui que je veux et ça, j'en suis plus**** que sûre, trois années de ****souffrances et de détresse ****me l'on assez prouvées.****  
****« N°8 Tom Kaulitz ****et Jessie Vo****n Drud »****  
****Alors il habite bien avec une femm****e, mais que****lle**** place a-t-elle dans son cœur ? A-t-elle pris la m****ienne ou a-t-elle ****seulement pris une petite place ince****rtaine ? Les questions se bouscul****ent dans ma tête, or ****je sais que ça ne sert à rien, que seul le desti****n me d****ira si oui ou non j'ais encore une chance de rattrape****r nos err****eurs passées.******

**Je regarde le pavillon dans le****quel se trouve probablem****ent Tom et sa copine. Un petit**** portail blanc se tient devant moi, pui****s une allée car****relée mène à un petit porche sous lequel se trouve la p****orte d'entrée. Une fois là bas je n'aurais plus qu'à sonner. Je me suis tellement préparé à ce moment et je suis tout de même inquiet, j'appréhende. Ça ne tient plu****s qu'a lui de décider de notre futur. Il y a quelqu****es années j'aurais sans doute pleuré à ce moment précis, face à face avec mon destin...Mais aujourd'hui j'ais évol****ué, je suis devenu plus fort et je me suis préparé, je saurais quoi dire et quoi faire...Mais malgré ****tout j'ais une boule douloureuse à l'estomac. J'ais beau faire t****ourner et retourner tous les scénarios possibles dans mon pauvre cerveau de jeune homme éperdument amoureux, je ne suis nullement rassuré.******

**Je ferme me****s yeux et met ****la tête en arrière, le soleil chauffe mes paupières et je me sens un peu mieux. Je me reprends, j'inspire une bonne fois pour toutes et j'ouvre le petit portillon bl****anc qui me séparait de l'allée. J'en****tends des cliquetis puis le grincement d'une porte. Ho mon dieu ! La porte de la maison s'ouvre à moins de douze mètres de moi. J****e m'immobilise et lorsque je vois Tom mon visage se peint d'incrédulité, d'inquiétude****, laissant mon bonheur exploser à l'intérieur de moi et je reste parfaitement i****mmobile, tel une statue. Je me tiens devant le portillon, une main sur la hanche et l'autre serrant encore le petit papier ou j'avais gr****iffonné l'adresse de Tom.******

**Il**** n'a pas changé. Il a toujours son piercing, ses dreads blondes attachées et accompagnées d'une sorte de bandeau. Il n'a pas de casquette et ses vêtements me paraiss****ent un tout petit peu**** moins larges que ceux de ses 17 ans, j'en déduis qu'il va travailler étant doné l'heure matinale. Pourtant c'est le même, il a si peu changé, ****en apparence du moins. Il embrasse doucement une jeune femme qui se tien****t sur le pas de la porte. Elle est plutôt grande, les cheveux châtains clairs ondulant sur se****s épaules, mince et jolie. Elle porte une petite robe d'été avec un tablier blanc attaché par-dessus, j'en déduis qu'elle ****faisait la cuisine. Cette jeune femme, la d****énommé Jessie je suppose, à un grand sourire mais lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit en tournant un peu la tête son beau sourire s'efface et ses yeux s'emplissant d'une joie tra****gique. ****Je suis loin et j'arrive à voir tout ça, comme si je ressentais les deux personnes qui me font face. Elle me fixe toujours, à tel point que surpris, Tom se re****tourne lentement à son tour. Je suis toujours immobile, i****mpassible au milieu de l'allée, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il se stoppe net lorsque ses deux grand yeux noisett****es étonnés m'aperçoivent, il me détail de la tête au pieds, comme pour s'assurer que je suis vraiment réel. ****Je perçois son émotion, ses mains tremblent visiblement e****t il s'accroche à son baggy (ses mains qui s'accrochent à son baggy). Ses yeux semblables à deux soucoupes se ferment puis se rouvrent, je vois alors une subs****tance b****rillante couler le long de ses joues. J'aimerais revoir son visage d'ange de plus près mais je suis paralysé.****  
****Il essai d'articuler quelques mots, sa bouche remue mai****s aucun son n'en sort et ses mots meurent c****oincés dans sa gorge. Jessie nous regarde, elle m'adresse un sourire triste et je jurerais qu'elle m'encourage du regard, ****voyant Tom incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sait ?******

**Je n'en peut plus, j'ais besoin ****de lui crier mon amour, de le serrer contre moi parce que maintenant je**** sais, il m'aime encore. Je sort de ma paralysie périodique et lui adresse un grand sourire chargé de sentiments et articule visiblement mais en**** silence cette petite**** phrase :******

**« Je n'est pas oublié nos promesses... »******

**Je le voir relever un bras pour essuyer prestement son visage inondé et moi je lui sourie, mon sourire ne s'effa****cera plus, je le promet. Il m****e rend un faible petit sourire, il avance, un pas, puis deux ; il se met à courir comme un gamin qui retrouve sa mère : un jeune homme q****ui retrouve son jumeau et amant. Je le regarde arriver, il se jette dans ms bra****s, manquant de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Il pleure sur mon épaule, je le serre de t****outes mes forces pour qu'il ne m'échappe plus. Nous nous enlaçons pendant de longues minutes, chacun s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l****'autre. Il desserre lui-même même no****tre étreinte et plante son regard dans le mien, ses yeux brillent, mais pas seulement à cause des larmes, des milliers d'étoiles illuminent ses prunelles et moi je n****e peut m'empêc****her de verser quelques larmes salées à mon tour. Il prends mon visage entres ses mains et me caresse les joues, balayant mes pleures tandis que moi j'a****grippe son t-shirt. Ses pleurs cessent et il parvient à articule****r quelques mots chargés d'émotion :******

**« Tu est si beau, tu n'a pas changé. Si tu savais... »******

**Il ne fi****ni pas sa phrase ou du moins je ne lui laisse pas le temps de la finir, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, nos rega****rds et nos doigts qui s'entrelacent en disent long.**** J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et je retrouve ces sensations perdues, le baiser à un goût salé et pourtant c'est le meilleur baiser au monde, celui qui vous don****ne des frissons, qui vous parle d'amour. Nos langues partent simultanément l'une ve****rs l'autre, elles se redécouvrent et commence ensemble un ballet fougueux. Tom ti****ent mes deux mains dans les siennes, peut être pour éviter que je ne repa****rte, mai****s ça, ça ne risque pas ! Je garde les yeux fermés, même lorsque nos lèvres se sép****arent, je profite ainsi au maximum de la sensation brûlante de ce contact ; sans ****les rouvrirent je lui glisse un doux murmure à l'oreille :******

**« Tu m****'as manqué. »******

**Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux la jeune femme un peu plus loin me sourit sincèremen****t mais tristement, comme si elle voyait une fatalité se réaliser avant de rentrer**** dans la maison. J'interroge Tom du regard et sans me lâch****er les mains il me résu****me sa vie depuis qu'il est parti, il y a 3 ans de ça.******

**« [... J'ais rencontré Je****ssie quand j'étais au plus bas et elle a compris et accepté mon problème, elle m'a**** toujours dit qu'un jour tu reviendrais, elle m'a ****donné tout son amour en sachant**** qu'elle n'aurai****t jamais tout le mien en retour. Elle savait et elle m'a dit que ****ce jour là il serait temps que je sois enfin heureux et qu'elle prenne un nouveau**** départ. »******

**Son histoire est triste, mais ****cette femme l'avait compris et elle a d****it elle-même qu'il devraient se séparer, c'est peut être égoïste de penser ça mai****s personne n'est parfait. Je sens encore le corps de Tom contre le mien, je l'aim****e, je l'aime, je l'aime comme il es****t impossible d'aimer.******

****

**Nous nous retrou****vons dans une petite chambre d'hôtel aux murs blanchis et délavés. Le gars à l'ac****cueil à fait une drôle de tête quand on a loué la chambre, c'est vrai que deux ho****mmes qui se tiennent par la**** main et qui louent une chambre en fin de matinée il y ****a de quoi se poser des questions. Il avait l'air vraiment choqué d'imaginer ce qu****e nous allions faire. Ce sont ces regards qui nous ont tués autrefois qui nous re****ndent plus fort auj****ourd'hui.Si Tom avait encore des doutes sur la fait que je soi****t devenu assez mature et fort po****ur supporter ça il n'en a assurément plus ! Je l'****ais embrassé à pleine bouche devant le pauvre bonhomme de la réception, histoire ****de le choque****r un peu plus, son teint à viré au verdâtre et les quelques personnes**** présentes ont lâchés des « Ho ! » de surprise ou de dégoût. Pourtant quand j'ais**** enfin libéré les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire e****t no****us sommes vite partis dans un fou rire face à cette intolérance stupide, et c****e tout en courant dans notre chambre, zimmer 483.******

**Et nous y voilà, j'ais cessé de**** rire et Tom aussi. Je me rappelle encore tous nos ébats passés, mes réveils ****dans**** ses bras protecteurs et les siens la tête enfoui dans mon cou, mais cette fois c****i ce sera différent. Ils n'auront plus de fin, on restera toujours près l'un de l****'autre, nos âmes se réchaufferont jusqu'à l'éternel, le bout du tunne****l. Une chose**** est sûre, je n'oublierais jamais cette chambre, non. Jamais. Je repense au passé**** et je vois que l'avenir me tend les bras et je n****e suis plus seul.******

**Les mains cha****udes de Tom se sont engagées sous mon t-shirt noir, il balade ****ses doigts sur mon ****torse. Je ferme les yeux et reste immobile, si longtemps que j'attends ce moment,**** je me demande s'il joue encore de la guitare ; en tout cas ses mains sont aussi ****tendres et ses doigts encore plus habiles qu'au premie****r jour. Mon corps se délecte**** de ces caresses comme si elles étaient les dernières. Surpris de mon manque de r****éaction, il stoppe ses mouvements, les mains bloquées sous mon t-shirt. Je rouvre****nt les yeux lentement et souffle :******

**« Continue****... »******

**Je veux tout apprécier et mo****i aussi je veux redécouvrir son corps dont j'ais presque perdu la saveur. Il me r****etire mon petit t-shirt devenu gênant et passe ses mains dans mon dos pour me rap****procher de lui. Je m'approprie sans hés****itations ses lèvres que je désire tant, il**** gémit et j'enfonce ma langue au plus profond de sa cavité buccale, il ne tarde p****as à m'imiter, nos piercings respectifs nous tire de plus en plus**** de gémissements**** et soupirs de bien être. Mon b****as du ventre est envahi d'une douce chaleur et je ****mets fin au baiser, retirant à mon tour le t-shirt large de Tom. Mes doigts fins s****e perdent sur ses abdos dans des gestes délicats. Son corps à changé, il est beau****coup plus musclé qu'ava****nt même s'il n'a pas grossi. Il a du travaillé dur pour ga****gner sa vie. Je sens un de ses doigts experts partir de ma nuque et suivre ma col****onne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de mon dos, je frissonne franchement et pousse un pe****tit cri, qui à ****pour effet de tirer un sourire en coin à mon double et d'emplir se****s yeux d'un désir un peu plus fou.******

**Je n'en peut plus et visiblement lui non plus****, alors pourquoi lutter ? Je pose mes lèvres au creux de son cou et commence par ****y dépose****r de petits baisers avant de sucer cette chair offerte et irrésistible. I****l laisse échapper un petit grognement de contentement et je souris sans cesser mo****n action. C'est encore mieux que dans mes plus beaux souvenirs.******

**Nos gestes tendr****es**** et doux se font vite plus pressants, plus passionnés, ses mains défont ma ceinture puis les boutons de mon jean. Je ****descends à mon tour mes mains encore sur le torse légèrement halé de mon amant vers sa ceinture, je la défait bien vit****e et ne tarde pas à faire subir le même sort à sa braguette. Son baggy glisse le long de ses c****uisses, accompagné de me****s mains et suivi de ma langue qui elle s'arrête à l'élastique de son boxer, d'ailleurs je ne manque pas de remarquer u****ne disproportion au niveau de sa fierté. Mon pantalon rejoint vite celui de Tom sur le sol. Je sais ce qu'il me reste**** à faire mais il me prends de ****vitesse et descend son visage après m'avo****ir fait remonter le mien. Il se place au niveau**** de mon petit tatouage en forme d'étoile et le redessine du bout de la langue et je ne peux retenir plusieurs cris. To****utefois avant qu'il n'aille plus bas je lui prends les mains et l'incite à se relever, je dépose ensuite une chaîne de**** baisers sur le coin de sa bouche et sur sa mâc****hoire, lui tirant de petits gémissements étranglés. ****  
****J'en ais tellemen****t envie, et je suis sur que lui aussi. Je lui mordille le lobe et lui chuchote cette demande d'une voix suave et rendu**** tremblante par le désir qui habite mon corps :******

**« Et si on**** recommençait ? »******

**Il sourit et tout en me caressant la jou****e d'une main, m'introdu****it deux doigts de l'autre dans la bouche. Deux doigts que je suçote et lèche sensuellement. Il ****les retire de ma bouche et moi je m'occupe de faire disparaître nos boxers en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le di****re, il n'existe plus aucune barrière entre nous. Ma tête prend place sur l'épaule de mon amour mes yeux se ferment de ****nouveau tandis qu'il introduit ses deux doigts en moi. Je soupire et j'étouffe mes gémissements dans son cou, je me se****rs contre lui de plus en plus, à tel point que nos deux virilités durcies entre en conta****ct, nous arrachant un cri comm****un.****  
****Après avoir fait quelques allés retours en moi et voyant que je suis parfaitement détendu,**** il retire ses doigts d****'entre mes cuisses et me retourne doucement. Je place mes mains sur le mur le plus proche et les siennes prennent plac****e sur ma taille. Il approche son sexe empli de désir de mon derrière et ne cesse de me murmurer des mots doux à l'orei****lle. Je me cambre brusquement à son entrée en moi, j'avais oublié la se****nsation spéciale que s'était, un mélange subtil****e de douleur intense et de bien être profond, celui de ne faire qu'un. Je le sent s'enfoncer en moi mais mon esprit es****t trop embué pour entendre les mots qu'il continu de susurrer à mon oreille.****  
****Il commence de lents allés et venus et m****es cris de douleur et de plaisir se mélangent p****our ne former plus qu'un eux aussi. Ses mains délaissent ma taille et p****rennent ma virilité, il me masturbe tout en continuant son action dans mon postérieur. Mes cris redoublent et je ne vo****is plus rien autour de moi, tout n'est que plaisir et envie. J'accompagne ses va et vient avec mon bassin, nos gestes ****sont de plus en plus sa****uvages, nos corps sont consumés l'un part l'autre. Les cris de Tom se joignent aux miens et on**** atteint l'orgasme dans un mou****vement fort et un même cri puissant. E quel orgasme ! Le genre qui vous terrasse et vous**** coupe les jambes sur le coup (sens figuré bien sûr !). Mes mains qui s'étaient accrochés à ses poignets, suivant ses ****caresses sur ma virilité se resserrent et mes ongles vernis de noir s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Je sens un liquide chau****d se déverser en moi et me brûler de l'intérieur, trop longtemps que j'attendais. Ma semence se répand sur les doigts**** de mon homologue qui porte alors ses mains à sa bouche. Je m'appuie contre le mur, à bout de s****ouffle, j'ais mal à la ****gorge d'avoir trop crié et j'ais du mal à respirer correcte****ment mais jamais je n'ais été aussi bien.******

**J'entends la res****piration saccadée de Tom dans mon dos, il me prend la main et m'embarque avec lui dans le lit qui à vrai dire n'aura p****as servi à grand-chose. Il s'allonge à mes cotés et je le serre dans m****es bras, sa tête collée à mon torse, son cœur e****st lié au mien et je ne le laisserais plus m'échapper.******

**« Je t'aime Tom. »****  
****« Moi aussi. Je t'aime Bill. »****  
****« Je t'aimer****ais toujours, quoique en pense les autres. »****  
****« Oui, et moi plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul mon Bill. »****  
****« Je veux ****faire ma vie avec toi ! Peut importe ce que nou****s réserve demain, je me sens prêt. »******

**Oui****, je me sens assez fort pour t****out subir et tout supporter du temps que je tient dans mes bars celui que j'aime. Et cette fois ce ne sont pas des pr****omesses en l'air, je te le jure. Elles m'habitent de tout mon être et comblent les tréfonds de mon âme.******

**[Dans ce pass****age, Bill s'adresse indi****rectement à Tom Tu te rappelles mon cœur ? Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles mais le soleil brillait**** ce jour là. Qu'importe, nos yeux seuls suffisent à illuminer notre monde, notre univers, nos rêves, notre amour. Si t****u veut je peut te résumer ma raison de vivre, de penser, d'être, en trois mots qui valent tous les autres : Je t'aime**

**FIN**

**En éspérant que ça vous ait plu ! D**


End file.
